nanatsu_no_taizaifandomcom-20200222-history
Elizabeth Liones/Image Gallery
__FORCETOC__ :For images of the character in the oneshot, see Elizabeth (Oneshot)/Image Gallery Manga Character Profile= Elizabeth_initial_full_appearance.png|Full Appearance Elizabeth blog comic.png|Blog Comic Art Elizabeth design.png|Elizabeth character design Elizabeth draft.png|Initial draft Elizabeth's wanted poster.png|Elizabeth's wanted poster Elizabeth tiny new dress.png|Elizabeth tiny new dress |-| Plot= '}} Rust Knight.png|Elizabeth as Rust Knight entering Boar Hat Rust Knight face.png|Unconscious Elizabeth Elizabeth sleeping.png|Elizabeth sleeping Elizabeth liking Hork.png|Elizabeth liking Hawk Elizabeth1.png|Elizabeth crying Elizabeth running from Alioni.png|Elizabeth running from Alioni Elizabeth young1.png|Elizabeth as a kid Elizabeth2.png|Elizabeth happily accepting Meliodas offer Meliodas and Elizabeth getting on Hork's mother.png|Meliodas and Elizabeth getting on Hawk's mother Elizabeth_boar_hat_full_appearance.png|Elizabeth in Boar Hat waitress uniform Meliodas looking under Elizabeth skirt.png|Meliodas looking under Elizabeth skirt Elizabeth Young2.png|Elizabeth as a kid Elizabeth3.png Elizabeth4.png ---- '}} Elizabeth, Hawk, and Meliodas travel through Forest of White Dream.png|Elizabeth travel through the Forest of White Dream Prankster Imp copying Elizabeth.png|Prankster Imp copying Elizabeth Multiple Elizabeths.png|Multiple Elizabeths Meliodas giving various order to all Elizabeths.png|Meliodas giving various orders to all Elizabeths Meliodas_making_all_the_fake_Elizabeths_jump.png|Meliodas making all the fake Elizabeths jump, except the real one Meliodas taking quickly all the fake Elizabeths.png|Meliodas taking quickly all the fake Elizabeths Meliodas and Elizabeth meet Diane.png|Meliodas and Elizabeth meet Diane Young Gilthunder and Elizabeth.png|Young Elizabeth with Gilthunder ---- '}} Elizabeth taking care of Meliodas.png|Elizabeth taking care of Meliodas Dana treating Meliodas.png|Elizabeth watching over Meliodas Meliodas saving Elizabeth from Golgius.png|Meliodas saving Elizabeth from Golgius Meliodas protecting Elizabeth from Golgius attacks.png|Meliodas protecting Elizabeth from Golgius attacks Meliodas protecting Elizabeth from Golgius attacks while running.png|Meliodas protecting Elizabeth from Golgius attacks while running Dr. Dana final moments.png|Elizabeth with Dr. Dana's final moments Meliodas and Elizabeth.png|Meliodas declare that he will full fill his promise Meliodas and Elizabeth reunite ith Diane.png|Meliodas and Elizabeth reunite with Diane Elizabeth entering Friesia Storm Rondo to save a child.png|Elizabeth entering Friesia Storm Rondo to save a child Ruin revealing himself in front of Elizabeth.png|Ruin revealing himself in front of Elizabeth Ruin beating Elizabeth.png|Ruin beating Elizabeth Ruin hitting Elizabeth with his staff.png|Ruin hitting Elizabeth with his staff Elizabeth spitting Ruin's staff bell.png|Elizabeth spitting Ruin's staff bell Meliodas accepting Elizabeth resolve.png|Meliodas accepting Elizabeth's resolve Diane opening her backbag to put Elizabeth in.png|Diane opening her backbag to put Elizabeth in The group having a party.png|The group having a party Characters sleeping during crossing shooting stars.png ---- '}} meliodas praising elizabeth and diane.png|Elizabeth being pull by Meliodas andre and partner deceived.png black hound appears.png meliodas confronts black hound.png broken blade scares black hound.png The group transports to the Capital of the Dead.png|The group transports to the Capital of the Dead The group arrives at the Capital of the Dead.png|The group arrives at the Capital of the Dead Hawk running from the action with Elizabeth.png|Hawk running from the action with Elizabeth Elizabeth and Hawk arrive at King's location.png|Elizabeth and Hawk arrive at King's location Seeing the spear, Elizabeth decided to fight.png|Seeing the spear, Elizabeth decided to fight Elizabeth and Hawk trying to pull out the spear and become Hawk Knight.png|Elizabeth and Hawk trying to pull out the spear and become Hawk Knight King introduce himself to Elizabeth.png|Meliodas doing perverted things to Elizabeth, while King is introducing himself ---- '}} Elizabeth's earing, gift from Margareta.png|Elizabeth's earing, gift from Margareta Meliodas inviting Elizabeth in bed to rest.png|Meliodas inviting Elizabeth in bed to rest Elizabeth thinking about her wanted poster.png|Elizabeth thinking about her being a wanted fugitive Elizabeth rushing down.png|Elizabeth rushing down Elizabeth turning herself in.png|Elizabeth revealing herself to protect citizens from Griamore Griamore holding Elizabeth.png|Giamor threatening to kill Elizabeth Veronica yelling at Elizabeth.png|Veronica yelling at Elizabeth Meliodas and Elizabeth watching the fireworks.png|Meliodas and Elizabeth watching the fireworks Elizabeth showing herself.png|Elizabeth showing herself Diane and Elizabeth shrinking.png|Diane and Elizabeth shrinking due to Chicken-Matango spores Elizabeth shrunk.png|Elizabeth shrunk from the mushroom spores Meliodas holding Tiny Elizabeth.png|Meliodas holding a tiny Elizabeth Meliodas playing with tiny Elizabeth.png|Meliodas playing with tiny Elizabeth Elizabeth giving her charm to Meliodas.png|Elizabeth giving her charm to Meliodas Veronica giving her clothes to Elizabeth.png|Veronica giving her clothes to Elizabeth Elizabeth tells Veronica to set Meliodas free.png|Elizabeth tells Veronica to set Meliodas free Griamor trap Elizabeth.png|Elizabeth trap by Griamore Geera taking Elizabeth.png|Elizabeth being taken by Guila Geera draw her sword toward the princesses.png|Guila drawing her sword toward Elizabeth and Veronica Elizabeth running away.png|Elizabeth running away Elizabeth moaning over Veronica death.png|Elizabeth moaning over Veronica death Ban taking Elizabeth and King away from the fight.png|Elizabeth being taken away by Ban Ban, King, and Elizabeth running away from Diane powers.png|Elizabeth running away from Diane powers Elizabeth hugging Meliodas.png|Elizabeth hugging Meliodas Elizabeth thanking Griamor for what he did for Veronica.png|Elizabeth thanks Griamore for always thinking about Veronica Elizabeth promise to stop the Holy Knights.png|Elizabeth promise to stop the Holy Knights Elizabeth blushing at Meliodas comment.png|Elizabeth blushing at Meliodas comment The Deadly Sins treating each other from the battle.png|Elizabeth treating Hawk wound ---- '}} Young Elizabeth running with Veronica.png|Young Elizabeth running with Veronica Diane telling Elizabeth she can use they powers.png|Diane telling Elizabeth she can use they powers Elizabeth sick.png|Elizabeth sick and in dress Elizabeth serving Cain with a drink.png|Elizabeth serving Cain Elizabeth taking Liz sword.png|Elizabeth taking Liz sword Elizabeth tossing Liz Sword to Meliodas.png|Elizabeth toss Liz's Sword to Meliodas ---- '}} Elizabeth comfort Meliodas.png|Elizabeth comfort Meliodas Elizabeth being kidnap by a mysterious knight.png|Elizabeth being kidnap by a mysterious knight Elizabeth in Liones dungeon.png|Elizabeth in Liones dungeon Elizabeth alarmed by the strange Holy Knight.png|Elizabeth alarmed by the strange Holy Knight Hawk break through the iron door.png|Elizabeth amazed at Hawk ability Holy Knight stopping Elizabeth from freeing Margaret.png|Elizabeth was stopped by unknown Holy Knight Elizabeth reuniting with King Liones.png|Elizabeth happily reunion with her father Elizabeth happy to know Meliodas came.png|Elizabeth happy to know Meliodas came for her Elizabeth hugs Meliodas.png|The free Elizabeth hugs Meliodas Vivian taking Elizabeth and Margaret hostage.png|Elizabeth being taken hostage by Vivian along with Margaret Elizabeth agreeing to go with Hendrickson for Meliodas.png|Elizabeth offer her life for Meliodas safety Elizabeth bleeding to death.png|Elizabeth bleeding to death by Dreyfus accident Meliodas protected Elizabeth from Hendriksen attack.png|Elizabeth being protected by Meliodas Elizabeth crying over Hawk death.png|Elizabeth moaning over Hawk death Elizabeth power unleash.png|Elizabeth unleash her powers Elizabeth eyes revealed.png|Elizabeth covered eye revealed Elizabeth unleash power form.png|Elizabeth power form unleash Elizabeth counter attack Dark Nebula.png|Elizabeth counter attack Dark Nebula Elizabeth healing Liones.png|Elizabeth healing Liones Elizabeth healed Meliodas.png|Elizabeth healed Meliodas ---- '}} Elizabeth injured from battle.png|Elizabeth injured from battle Elizabeth healed thank to Meliodas.png|Elizabeth healed thank to Meliodas |-| Special Chapters= '}} Elizabeth and Hawk going on a shopping trip.png|Elizabeth and Hawk going on a shopping trip Elizabeth and Hawk used up their shopping money.png|Elizabeth and Hawk using up their shopping money Elizabeth given some vegetables by kind farmers.png|Elizabeth is given some vegetables by a kind farmer Elizabeth and Hawk's reaction after dropping the vegetables.png|Elizabeth and Hawk's reaction after dropping the vegetables Elizabeth and Hawk reporting to Meliodas about the shopping trip.png|Elizabeth and Hawk reporting to Meliodas about the shopping trip Meliodas trying the comb Elizabeth gave him.png|Meliodas trying the comb Elizabeth gave him ---- '}} Gowther in Elizabeth and Meliodas room.png|Elizabeth and Meliodas room Meliodas in Elizabeth bed.png|Elizabeth sharing a bed with Meliodas ---- '}} Meliodas, Elizabeth, and Hawk walking in Magnolia.png|Meliodas, Elizabeth, and Hawk walking in Magnolia Elizabeth hugging Happy.png|Elizabeth hugging Happy Elizabeth upset at Hawk leaving.png|Elizabeth upset at Hawk leaving Elizabeth bought beard for Hawk.png|Elizabeth bough bread Elizabeth happy to see Hawk.png|Elizabeth happy to see Hawk Deadly Seven Christmas Outfits.png|Elizabeth celebrate with the Deadly Sins ---- '}} Meliodas saved Elizabeth from Bandits' Hideout.png|Elizabeth being saved by Meliodas from Bandits' Hideout |-| Covers= Volume 1.png|Elizabeth on the cover of Volume 1 Volume 2.png|Elizabeth on the cover of Volume 2 Volume 3.png|Elizabeth on the cover of Volume 3 Volume 5.png|Elizabeth on the cover of Volume 5 Volume 6.png|Elizabeth on the cover of Volume 6 Volume 8.png|Elizabeth on the cover of Volume 8 Volume 11.png|Elizabeth on the cover of Volume 11 Volume 13.png|Elizabeth on the cover of Volume 13 Volume 19.png|Elizabeth on the cover of Volume 19 Volume 30.png|Elizabeth on the cover of Volume 30 Volume 32.png|Elizabeth on the cover of Volume 32 ---- Magazine Special 1.png|Magazine Special 3-2013 (Includes Extra 1) Issue13 29.png|Shounen Magazine 29-2013 (Includes Chapter 33) Magazine Special 2013-11.png|Magazine Special 11-2013 (Includes Fairy Tail x Nanatsu no Taizai (4-koma)) Issue14 4-5.png|Shounen Magazine 4/5-2014 (Includes Fairy Tail x Nanatsu no Taizai) Issue14 20.png|Shounen Magazine 20-2014 (Includes Side Story 2) Issue15 12.png|Shounen Magazine 12-2015 Issue15 46.png|Shounen Magazine 46-2015 Issue16 39.png|Shounen Magazine 39-2016 (Includes Chapter 188) Issue18 2-3.png|Shounen Magazine 2-3-2018 (Includes Chapter 246) Issue18 25.png|Shounen Magazine 25-2018 (Includes Chapter 267 and Chapter 268) ---- Chapter1.png|Elizabeth on the cover of Chapter 1 Chapter2.png|Elizabeth on the cover of Chapter 2 Chapter3.png|Elizabeth on the cover of Chapter 3 Chapter4.png|Elizabeth on the cover of Chapter 4 Chapter5.png|Elizabeth on the cover of Chapter 5 Chapter6.png|Elizabeth on the cover of Chapter 6 Chapter7.png|Elizabeth on the cover of Chapter 7 Chapter9.png|Elizabeth on the cover of Chapter 9 Chapter10.png|Elizabeth on the cover of Chapter 10 Chapter12.png|Elizabeth on the cover of Chapter 12 Chapter13.png|Elizabeth on the cover of Chapter 13 Chapter15.png|Elizabeth on the cover of Chapter 15 Chapter16.png|Elizabeth on the cover of Chapter 16 Chapter17.png|Elizabeth on the cover of Chapter 17 Chapter18.png|Elizabeth on the cover of Chapter 18 Chapter19.png|Elizabeth on the cover of Chapter 19 Chapter23.png|Elizabeth on the cover of Chapter 23 Chapter27.png|Elizabeth on the cover of Chapter 27 Chapter28.png|Elizabeth on the cover of Chapter 28 Chapter29.png|Elizabeth on the cover of Chapter 29 Chapter31.png|Elizabeth on the cover of Chapter 31 Chapter40.png|Elizabeth on the cover of Chapter 40 Chapter41.png|Elizabeth on the cover of Chapter 41 Chapter43.png|Elizabeth on the cover of Chapter 43 Chapter45.png|Elizabeth on the cover of Chapter 45 Chapter47.png|Elizabeth on the cover of Chapter 47 Chapter49.png|Elizabeth on the cover of Chapter 49 Chapter50.png|Elizabeth on the cover of Chapter 50 Chapter54.png|Elizabeth on the cover of Chapter 54 Chapter60.png|Elizabeth on the cover of Chapter 60 Chapter65.png|Elizabeth on the cover of Chapter 65 Chapter69.png|Elizabeth on the cover of Chapter 69 Chapter72.png|Elizabeth on the cover of Chapter 72 Chapter76.png|Elizabeth on the cover of Chapter 76 Chapter 77.png|Elizabeth on the cover of Chapter 77 Chapter79.png|Elizabeth on the cover of Chapter 79 Chapter83.png|Elizabeth on the cover of Chapter 83 Chapter84.png|Elizabeth on the cover of Chapter 84 Chapter86.png|Elizabeth on the cover of Chapter 86 Chapter87.png|Elizabeth on the cover of Chapter 87 Chapter90.png|Elizabeth on the cover of Chapter 90 Chapter93.png|Elizabeth on the cover of Chapter 93 Chapter95.png|Elizabeth on the cover of Chapter 95 Chapter97.png|Elizabeth on the cover of Chapter 97 Extra 6.png|Elizabeth on the cover of Extra Chapter 6 Chapter98.png|Elizabeth on the cover of Chapter 98 Chapter100.png|Elizabeth on the cover of Chapter 100 Chapter101.png|Elizabeth on the cover of Chapter 101 Chapter109.png|Elizabeth on the cover of Chapter 109 Chapter113.png|Elizabeth on the cover of Chapter 113 Chapter114.png|Elizabeth on the cover of Chapter 114 Chapter119.png|Elizabeth on the cover of Chapter 119 Chapter127.png|Elizabeth on the cover of Chapter 127 Chapter156.png|Elizabeth on the cover of Chapter 156 Chapter157.png|Elizabeth on the cover of Chapter 157 Chapter160.png|Elizabeth on the cover of Chapter 160 Chapter162.png|Elizabeth on the cover of Chapter 162 Chapter163.png|Elizabeth on the cover of Chapter 163 Chapter164.png|Elizabeth on the cover of Chapter 164 Chapter182.png|Elizabeth on the cover of Chapter 182 Chapter188.png|Elizabeth on the cover of Chapter 188 Chapter196.png|Elizabeth on the cover of Chapter 196 Chapter200.png|Elizabeth on the cover of Chapter 200 Chapter212.png|Elizabeth on the cover of Chapter 212 Chapter222.png|Elizabeth on the cover of Chapter 222 Chapter223.png|Elizabeth on the cover of Chapter 223 Chapter224.png|Elizabeth on the cover of Chapter 224 Chapter227.png|Elizabeth on the cover of Chapter 227 Chapter228.png|Elizabeth on the cover of Chapter 228 Chapter231.png|Elizabeth on the cover of Chapter 231 Chapter245.png|Elizabeth on the cover of Chapter 245 Chapter246.png|Elizabeth on the cover of Chapter 246 Chapter248.png|Elizabeth on the cover of Chapter 248 Chapter249.png|Elizabeth on the cover of Chapter 249 Chapter250.png|Elizabeth on the cover of Chapter 250 Chapter252.png|Elizabeth on the cover of Chapter 252 Chapter256.png|Elizabeth on the cover of Chapter 256 Chapter263.png|Elizabeth on the cover of Chapter 263 Chapter273.png|Elizabeth on the cover of Chapter 273 Chapter285.png|Elizabeth on the cover of Chapter 285 Chapter294.png|Elizabeth on the cover of Chapter 294 Chapter295.png|Elizabeth on the cover of Chapter 295 Chapter303.png|Elizabeth on the cover of Chapter 303 Chapter304.png|Elizabeth on the cover of Chapter 304 Chapter306.png|Elizabeth on the cover of Chapter 306 Anime Character Profile= Elizabeth anime character designs 1.png|Character Designs Elizabeth anime character designs 2.png|Character Designs Anime Concept Art - Elizabeth.png|Concept Art - Sketches |-| Plot= '}} Elizabeth as Rust Knight entering Boar Hat.png|The Rust Knight enters Boar Hat Elizabeth unconscious.png|Elizabeth unconscious Elizabeth liking Hawk.png|Elizabeth liking Hawk Elizabeth likes Hawk.png|Elizabeth liking Hawk. Elizabeth tastes food.png|Elizabeth tastes Meliodas' cooking... Elizabeth disagrees with meal.png|...which she immediately disagrees with... still likes it.png|...but still finds it delicious nuntheless. Elizabeth doesn't want Meliodas to get hurt.png|Elizabeth doesn't want Meliodas to get hurt because of her. Elizabeth happily accepting Meliodas offer.png|Elizabeth happily accepts Meliodas' offer. Elizabeth and Meliodas get away on Hawk's mom.png|Elizabeth and Meliodas get away on Hawk's mom. Elizabeth Boar Hat uniform.png|Elizabeth in Boar Hat uniform Meliodas looks up Elizabeth's skirt.png|Meliodas looks up Elizabeth's skirt. Elizabeth questions Meliodas about his crimes.png|Elizabeth questions Meliodas about his crimes. Elizabeth about to fall over.png|Hawk's mom stops, causing Elizabeth to lose her balance... Meliodas catches her.png|...but Meliodas catches her. Elizabeth has heard of Mead.png|Elizabeth has heard all about Mead... from the village chief.png|...from the village chief. Elizabeth can relate.png|Elizabeth admits she was rebelious in her youth. Young Elizabeth climbing a tree.png|Young Elizabeth climbing a tree Elizabeth comforts Mead.png|Elizabeth comforts Mead. Elizabeth nervous.png|Elizabeth nervous on her first day on the job. Relaxed.png|Elizabeth tries to relax. so sorry.png|Elizabeth apologizes to the customers. Elizabeth falls down.png|Elizabeth falls while serving. Elizabeth falling while serving.png|Elizabeth is sad about being a bad waitress. Mead comments about Elizabeth.png|Mead comments about Elizabeth's new job. ---- '}} Something's touching her butt.png|Elizabeth fells something grabbing her butt... just Meliodas.png|...it's just Meliodas. missing her panties.png|Elizabeth realizes she is missing her panties. something's wrong.png Elizabeth realizes she is missing her panties.png Protect me Elizabeth.png|The Hawks hiding behind Elizabeth. Um, Hawk....png Sir Meliodas~.png|Prankster imps imitating Elizabeth. Don't trust them, it's really me!.png Clones attack Meliodas.png|The clones attack Meliodas. Hands in the air.png Meliodas making Elizabeths to touch their cheek.png Sir Meliodas Hi.png Meliodas making Elizabeths to touch themselves.png Jump.png|All the Elizabeths jump in the air... I'm sorry I can't do that.png|...except for the real one. jump up.png Meliodas give her back her panties.png|Meliodas gives Elizabeth back her panties. The group meeting Diane.png|The group meeting Diane Elizabeth in the Forest of White Dreams.png|Elizabeth in the Forest of White Dreams Rest.png Elizabeth and Hawk shocked by Diane's strength.png|Elizabeth and Hawk shocked by Diane's strength. Others paralyzed by Gilthunder's powers.png|Elizabeth and the others paralyzed by Gilthunder's powers. Young Gilthunder with Elizabeth.png|Elizabeth with a young Gilthunder Elizabeth stands in Gilthunder's way.png|Elizabeth stands in Gilthunder's way. Elizabeth treating Hawk wound.png|Elizabeth treating Hawk wound Meliodas declaring he will fulfill his promise.png|Meliodas declaring he will fulfil his promise ---- '}} Dana treating Meliodas2.png|Elizabeth beside the injured Meliodas Stomp.png Friesia bug attacks Elizabeth.png|One of Friesia's insects attacks Elizabeth Bug on her face.png Hiding from Friesia's attack.png|Elizabeth and Hawk take cover from Friesia's attack. Get well soon.png|Elizabeth deeply worries about a resting Meliodas. Golgius appearing next to Dana and Elizabeth.png|Golgius appeared in front of Elizabeth Grabbed by the ear.png|Elizabeth grabs Hawk by the ear. All better.png|Elizabeth shocked to see Meliodas' wound is healed. Not my intention.png|Elizabeth's reaction to Meliodas saying she's acting rather aggresive... He doesn't mind.png|...Followed by her reaction to him not minding. Golgius about to stab Elizabeth.png|Golgius attempts to stab Elizabeth... Rescue.png|...but is stopped by Meliodas. Elizabeth crying over Dana's death.png|Elizabeth crying over Dana's death. She's so thoughtful.png|Elizabeth gives Meliodas' scabbard to him. Run away.png|Elizabeth, Meliodas, and Hawk get away from Diane. Dodge.png Elizabeth calls out to her friends.png|Elizabeth calls out to her hypnotized friends. Elizabeth walking throught Storm Rondo.png|Elizabeth walking through Storm Rondo Elizabeth protects a child.png|Elizabeth protects the child from Storm Rondo. Glad you're okay.png Elizabeth sees Ruin.png|Elizabeth shocked to see the child's true identity. Elizabeth begs for Ruin to return her friends to normal.png|Elizabeth begs for Ruin to return her friends to normal. Elizabeth spitting Ruin's bell.png|Elizabeth spitting Ruin's bell Sennett put in Diane's bag along with Elizabeth.png|Sennett put in Diane's bag along with Elizabeth Meliodas feeding Elizabeth.png|Meliodas feeding Elizabeth ---- '}} Hawk and Elizabeth getting away from Guila.png|Hawk and Elizabeth getting away from Guila Hawk and Elizabeth trying to pull out the spear to fight.png|Hawk and Elizabeth trying to pull out the spear to fight Elizabeth arriving on Hawk.png|Elizabeth arriving on Hawk ---- '}} Elizabeth's earing, gift from Margaret.png|Elizabeth's earing, gift from Margaret Elizabeth revealing herself from Diane's chest.png|Elizabeth revealing herself from Diane's chest Diane and Elizabeth getting smaller.png|Diane and Elizabeth getting smaller Meliodas thinkin on doing something perverted with Elizabeth.png|Meliodas thinking on doing something perverted with Elizabeth Hawk making a little dress for Elizabeth.png|Hawk making a little dress for Elizabeth Griamor catching Elizabeth in Perfect Shell.png|Griamore catching Elizabeth in Perfect Shell Veronica protecting Elizabeth from the explosion.png|Veronica protecting Elizabeth from the explosion ---- '}} Elizabeth reuinited with Baltra.png|Elizabeth reunited with Baltra Meliodas getting Elizabeth back from Hendrickson.png|Meliodas getting Elizabeth back from Hendrickson Elizabeth crying over Hawk's death.png|Elizabeth crying over Hawk's death Elizabeth activating her power.png|Elizabeth activating her power Elizabeth deciding to go with Meliodas.png|Elizabeth deciding to go with Meliodas |-| Animated GIFs= Elizabeth spitting Ruin's bell.gif Ruin attacking Elizabeth.gif Other Merchandise= NnT Joker Red.png|Playing Cards: Joker Red Nanatsu no Taizai Clear File.png|Clear File Elizabeth and Hawk Bookmark.png|Bookmark Nanatsu no Taizai October 2013 Calendar.png|October 2013 Calendar Nanatsu x Uno Wallpaper 2.png|Nanatsu no Taizai x Uno Nanatsu x Uno Wallpaper 3.png|Nanatsu no Taizai x Uno Nanatsu Story Bookmark.png|Bookmark Uno Dash Special 1 Wallpaper.png|Uno Dash Game Wallpaper Uno Dash Special 2 Wallpaper.png|Uno Dash Game Wallpaper Volume 8 Illustration Card Animate.png|Volume 8 Illustration Card (Animate) Volume 10 Illustration Card Animate.png|Volume 10 Illustration Card (Animate) Sengoku Taisen - Elizabeth.png|Sengoku Taisen Card |-| Twitter Icons= nanatsunotaizai_twicon_05.png nanatsunotaizai_twicon_06.png nanatsunotaizai_twicon_07.png 7 taizai tw icon 2.png 7 taizai tw icon 5.png Twitter Icon Elizabeth.png it:Elizabeth Lyonesse/Galleria Category:Image Galleries Category:Character Image Galleries